User talk:Karensarahrocks
Done I did it. I need to figure out how to make the box green. - Ash Crimson 19:05, June 17, 2010 (UTC) : Uh, I guess a can make a hot pink one. You'd have to add your avatar pic yourself. I don't know where to find it. Also, if you wanted it pink.. why didn't you say so before? >,> - Ash Crimson 19:22, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh. Well, I made the pink box. I can't add the image since I don't know where to find it. - Ash Crimson 19:26, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ::: That's the one you want, right? Anyway, I gotta go for now. Cya later. - Ash Crimson 19:34, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :::: Yeah, I considered doing that. Orange goes better with that image though. - Ash Crimson 22:10, June 17, 2010 (UTC) I have to look at it later. I'm not looking for admins right now. Sorry. - Ash Crimson 12:51, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :Aw, thanks. =D Which one do you want me to comment on? V_V' I forgot. - Ash Crimson 21:08, June 18, 2010 (UTC) ::I commented. It wasn't a good comment though.. I couldn't think of any songs for those two. Oh, and we should wait a couple of days. - Ash Crimson 21:17, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh, sorry. >,< I'll comment on the other one later. Promise =] - Ash Crimson 21:20, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Your blog. How come you never tell me when you update your blog anymore? MagcargoMan 06:17, June 18, 2010 (UTC) You say no one comments on your blogs, I do, but I don't know when, because you don't tell me anymore. Could you please inform me of updates. MagcargoMan 00:06, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Rude and uncalled for I know Ash has put more effort as a contributor to this wiki, but your comment was much nonconstructive and unneeded. Wikiar 22:34, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :Oh and as a courtesy, put these ~~~~ after every message you leave. Maybe one day you too can be as serious as Ash. P.S. The next time you leave a comment like that, you will not come back until Dead Rising 2 has been officially released. I know you've already been banned for being aggressive towards other users. Wikiar 22:38, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Mag and your blogs Mag is asking you to notify him when you update your blogs. Could you respond to his messages about that? Also, nice archive box. Frank-West 00:13, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Blogs I really would respond to your blogs, but maybe later? I'm not feeling 100%. The Yoshiman 97 17:44, June 20, 2010 (UTC) :Oh god! that picture is awesome! XD I have to check out your blog later though. I'm not at a computer. - Ash ::I do check them... so I'm not lying... And I'm not at a computer.. it's crazy hard to view anything on this site right now.. It's even harder to type. - Ash Crimson 20:04, June 20, 2010 (UTC) :::I got to a computer and read the updates. =] And about Wikiar's talk page, maybe you could change the heading. I think he'd probably take it too seriously and block you. - Ash Crimson 20:25, June 20, 2010 (UTC) RE: Alice's Survey I'd choose to kill Wikiar LOLJK I'd kill Anno for the bounty money..don't like traitors and sore losers! And I'd fight KSR on the motorscooter as I'd swipe her in a few hits with the Small Chainsaw. Annnnd I'd team up with Frank, Ash and Yoshi! --Mistertrouble189 02:16, June 21, 2010 (UTC) *LOL you're like Isabela on the motorcycle in DR1. That boss annoyed me so much so that's why I had to kill you =P --Mistertrouble189 03:37, June 21, 2010 (UTC) How come I wasn't on your survey list? MagcargoMan 06:29, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Prisoners Why on earth would you want a date to be like that? -_- - Ash Crimson 17:05, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :Uhm.. can you edit your message to Mag so that it doesn't say you're going to stab him? I know your kidding (at least I hope so), but some people may get mad. - Ash Crimson 17:08, June 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok. =j Oh, and I gotta go for now so cya later - Ash Crimson 17:11, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Re: :I I'm sorry. If you read that comment carefully, I never said it in a mean way. Sorry if I offended you. Also, you don't have to be online to recieve messages. MagcargoMan 22:51, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Also, could you ask me about the survey you've been asking other users? MagcargoMan 05:46, June 22, 2010 (UTC) 500 Edits! I did it! 500 Edits! My first milestone! Plus I made a new article: Exsanguinator! MagcargoMan 06:19, June 22, 2010 (UTC) 500 edits is pretty good, don't you think? MagcargoMan 06:12, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Kelly Carpenter and A Woman in Despair Hi, not sure if you've seen but I left you a message on the talk page of the Kelly article regarding the edit conflicts. --Ciwey 08:01, June 23, 2010 (UTC) * My edits were perfectly reasonable, and you have provided no reason that yours are equally so aside from that you are the "survivor expert," which means nothing when it comes to Wiki standards. Calling me "SOME ASSHOLE" is a personal attack and harassment which is a reportable offense, and could you please have the courtesy to sign messages on my talk page? Thanks. --Ciwey 08:07, June 23, 2010 (UTC) **Please provide support that your trivia is reasonable - as well as undoing edits that fixed grammatical errors and coherency. --Ciwey 08:12, June 23, 2010 (UTC) ***Because credibility is what it takes to make a good Wiki. Not just on a Wiki, but in the real world too. You need to back up what you're saying by credible proof if you want others to take you seriously. Having a single Youtube user with the same opinion as you means nothing when it comes to objectivity, which is what a Wiki should be about - in fact, it goes again the very definition of an encyclopedia. A Wiki reports facts; opinions don't belong on articles no matter how widespread they are. Plus, you still haven't addressed my concerns about the grammatical issues. --Ciwey 08:22, June 23, 2010 (UTC) ****That was way beyond the line of harassment. Not to mention, your so-called "proof" in no way supported your claims that the trivia belonged on the article. --Ciwey 08:43, June 23, 2010 (UTC) uh I saw the message you left for Ciwey, and I advise you not to talk to him/anyone like that again. Even if you're kidding I think you could've chosen better words. If you can't get along with him ignore his edits.. or start a talk page discussion and explain why you're reverting his edits. I don't want any more fights here, so please be nice. - Ash Crimson 13:39, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Do not start fights with other users, do not start flame wars with other users, otherwise you will be banned. I don't care if they're new users, or old, do not start fights with users, otherwise you will be banned. The Yoshiman 97 17:16, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :Alright.. could live without that period bit, but still, you'll live. Just don't insult or fight with other users; it isn't that hard. The Yoshiman 97 18:15, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Blocked :Uh, for the record, she never insulted me. I just got frustrated with how she was doing things. Sorry about that. Dengarde 19:17, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Fixed. And it's pretty obvious she keeps on insulting other users. The Yoshiman 97 19:25, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Remember quotes-Im seeing quotes and im using my Talk page to remember them. Pamela Saved- I was scared at first, but now I'm glad. I got to meet a nice guy like you. Remember quotes-Im seeing quotes and im using my Talk page to remember them. Pamela Saved- I was scared at first, but now I'm glad. I got to meet a nice guy like you. Ross Saved- You saved my life, I can;t thank you enough for that. Kelly's Quote It's crazy,all of it. i can't even belive im still alive. More Quotes Barbara-This is unbeliveable, i can't even accept this as reality Alyssa-What a dreamboat, are you really just a journalist. Debbie-I'm impressed, for a journalist your strong. Jonathan-This place has seen better days. More Quotes Barbara-This is unbeliveable, i can't even accept this as reality Alyssa-What a dreamboat, are you really just a journalist. Debbie-I'm impressed, for a journalist your strong. Jonathan-This place has seen better days. Sally-Thanks for saving my life. Your quite a man, you know that. Janet-(On my game she was killed by cultists due to running into a crowd of them, going to get hers tommorow) Kay-(Forgot and didnt read the whole thing, going to get it tommorow) Thanks! Thanks! :) Btw, we learned about a stripper-looking psychopath in DR2, Bibi Love. Thought you'd like her lol. Two other psychopaths are Seymour Redding and Antoine Thomas. --Mistertrouble189 04:01, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Cool It's awesome that your block's up. I'd like to see it, but I'm using a wii for internet right now.... which basically doesn't work =/ - Ash Crimson 04:16, July 10, 2010 (UTC) :Alright. And I like it.. you just never explained what it meant. - Ash Crimson 04:21, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Re: Survey Sorry, didn't notice your survey until now. 1. The one with me in it. 2. Common type. 3. Yoshiman, Frank-West and you. 4. Already done. MagcargoMan 05:27, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Editing Conflicts I reverted your addition to the Michelle Feltz article because I thought target marker genres are not notable enough to warrant an inclusion on the page. I'm going to place the article under temporary protection because I would prefer not to have another editing war like last time. If you disagree with my judgment, you are free to leave a message on the talk page of the article, and we can discuss this over there. Finally, as an administrator of the Wiki, I feel the need to correct your assumption that you were banned because of a conflicting opinion. You were banned because you harassed another user repeatedly after being warned. --Ciwey 16:27, July 10, 2010 (UTC) :Ciwey was promoted to Administrator last week for his constructive edits, Karen. And while I'm not an admin here, I feel the need to add that you last ban was also a result of your refusal to accept the opinion of other users. I laos agree that your edits to Michelle Feltz were not notable, so if you have a problem with a users reverts, I would recomend you take it to that pages talk page rather then constantly reverting their edits without proper reason. It would save all of us a major headache.Dengarde 16:41, July 10, 2010 (UTC) :Not trying to go against you, but I agree with Ciwey (and Dengarde) for removing the trivia. It can happen to anyone, I gave Kay a gun and she did that pose thing and I scored some major PP when taking a pic. The best thing to do is to discuss it on the talk page of Michelle Feltz, if you strongly feel that that trivia needs to be on the page, though general consensus seems against it. I'll unlock it tomorrow. --Mistertrouble189 07:06, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :On wikipedia, editors often create subpages for a variety of reasons, including edit warring. I would suggest making User:Karensarahrocks/Michelle Feltz. That way you can edit the page as your heart desires. Anno1404 07:11, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Anno1404 07:17, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Sure It's fine. Let me know you're from the wiki and I'll add you. What's your gamertag? The Yoshiman 97 05:40, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Warning You have been repeatedly warned, Karen. So let me state this one last time: * When you disagree with an edit, use the edit function to amend it. Don't simply undo an edit when it comprises legitimate amendments. * When you undo something, provide a legit reason in the summary. "It's good the way it is" is not an acceptable reason. * In the event of a counter-constructive editing conflict - the talk pages exist for a reason. Use them. I will be protecting Kelly Carpenter and Alyssa Laurent due to repeated violations of the above guidelines. --Ciwey 06:30, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Get off my case! What's your deal with me, your not protecting pages from me due to bad edits it's just to spite me. cause your just don't like me editing here. your just want me gone. 1 i don't and won't explain nothing to you, appearently, you don't have enough friendship with me to even talk to you about xbox, secondly I'll only talk to the admins mistertrouble, ash , yoshi , and frank. :Ciwey IS an admin, Karen. And he's protecting them in order to get you discuss your conflicts in a civil manner, which you seem unwilling to do. As I said before, Your "I'm right and your wrong" attitude is the problem here. As as I've stated once before, yelling and screaming things such as "Get of my case" doesn't help. Dengarde 06:49, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Dengarde....just go, if anything i trust you as much as ciwey. and i dont care if ciwey is an admin he doesnt mean nothing to me. hell, id let him die for a quarter and a soft served ice cream cone :Oh? Even though I'm trying to help you get along with Ciwey? I'm shocked. Completely and utterly SHOCKED beyond relief! Especially after that kind comment you left on my Youtube page. That was such a nice comment too. Well, whether or not you don't care that Ciwey is an admin, he is. That doesn't change. Your attitude towards him is just as problematic. You might want to ajust you you treat people around here. Dengarde 07:04, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :Watch it, Karen. Harassing other users with abusive language is a bannable offense. --Ciwey 07:07, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Hey Girl hey i feel sorry for you being blocked from bully wiki forever, You were good friends with JennyVincent so i came all the way here just to tell you this. Your such a troblemaker and you always get blocked.TheAgeofRockstar 00:50, August 21, 2010 (UTC) who the f*** are you, call me babe again and i'll find out where you live and i'll cut you. f****** stalker b****. KSR 22:18, August 20, 2010 (UTC)Karensarahrocks chill, i didn't really mean it, you don't have to be so stuborn gessh the people on this wiki take everything so seriously. and don't be an idiot, if you say that again you'll be block until dead rising 2 is out. so chill unless you want to be kicked out from another wiki for personal threat and verbally abusing your freedom.TheAgeofRockstar 00:50, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Wow, you think your an admin don't you? VaultGuru 01:08, August 21, 2010 (UTC) *TheAgeofRockstar, please don't come to the wiki if you're gonna start trouble...and KSR..chill :) --Mistertrouble189 01:33, August 21, 2010 (UTC) *Yeah man mess with KSR again and we will do stuff to you that if I were to say, I would get banned for a while. I will not risk that. CrackLawliet 01:27, August 25, 2010 (UTC) *Aww that is so nice Lawliet :D, hoora for Friends KSR 19:26, August 25, 2010 (UTC)Karensarahrocks Hey Heh. I didn't notice that. I think males will be able to equip it too. - Ash Crimson 02:19, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Lol. I don't even have money to buy Case Zero right now. =\ If I had money I'd buy it. =\ - Ash Crimson 21:52, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Achievements Do you have all the achievements? I've almost got "kill 1000 zombies", and then all I need is the locksmith one. Anyway, yes, the bowling alley girls do talk like you. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Frank-West http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 02:12, September 2, 2010 (UTC) =o I really hope everything's okay. I hope she gets better. =j - Ash Crimson 20:09, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Re: Clean slate Sure. Just make sure you remember to sign talk page messages from now on. :P --Ciwey 12:20, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Re: I've noticed Like how? I don't have DR2 yet. =[ - Ash Crimson 21:23, October 4, 2010 (UTC : Oh, I didn't know that. I haven't really watched many DR2 videos yet. Also, we should only add the AI thing if it's something like they can only be carried. I think most of the survivors have similar AI in this game. - Ash Crimson 21:45, October 4, 2010 (UTC) I'm Sorry I'm sorry, kid. Not that I've done anything to you, I just want to say I'm sorry there's a bunch of immature people on this wiki that think it's funny to attempt to bully people over the internet. You don't seem to be scared away by this stuff, but I just want you to know, there are mature people on the wikia sites. That's all Le Rusecue 03:00, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks baby, your really nice. It's so nice to meet a nice person. Baby That's Delicious 22:14, October 18, 2010 (UTC)Karensarahrocks Hey.. Hey, I want to start off...new ya know? I apoligize for the way I was acting in that message to JoshSaros post. Wanna be friends. :p DynasticAnthony 03:49, October 18, 2010 (UTC) OK, Let's be buddies :P. Baby That's Delicious 22:15, October 18, 2010 (UTC)Karensarahrocks :Cool, Do you have DR2? DynasticAnthony 23:10, October 18, 2010 (UTC) ::No baby, :C i was actually thinking about getting New Vegas cuz my B-day is on holoween :::Well, that sucks. lol. I added you as a friend on XBL. Maybe you have a certain game we can play together. Right? Hope You accept DynasticAnthony 23:38, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Warning Karen, I realize that you were being harrased, which is why I'm going easy on you now. But even so, excessive flaming ans swearing like you did in This edit is still unnaceptable. I would have thought you'd have learned this by now, seeing as you've been warned and suspended for those exact same reasons in the past. So this is your only warning from me. Talk like that again, no matter what the sistuation, and you WILL be banned. As Sum said, if this happens on your talk page again, just ignore it, delete it, and report the guy to one of the Wiki's admins. It would save ALL of us alot of trouble. Dengarde (Admin) 22:31, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :And for the record, do NOT remove talk page entries unless it is blatant vandalism. Dengarde (Admin) 22:38, October 18, 2010 (UTC)